The present invention relates to a mobile phone holder which is adjustable in thickness, width and length.
Mobile phone has become a necessary means of communications in today's industrial and commercial society, with which it can send and receive the message without day, thus helping us get latest information at any time. In addition, due to the popularity of mobile phones, we would take control of the timing in any appointment or business negotiation, and never lose any business opportunity just because of unavailability to contact in case of any unexpected event, for example, a traffic jam.
However, mobile phones now found in the market are different in size. It often causes problems in carrying and using them, especially when in the car. As there is no device to hold a mobile phone in the car, it is usually put at a place near the driver. By this way, it is not convenient for the driver to take, and there is also the possibility to get the mobile phone fallen down or hit during driving on rough road or in turning the direction, thus causing damage to the mobile phone.